The Unwelcome Guest
by EzriaFreak
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been broken up for two weeks and are both heartbroken. Ezra has just found out Malcolm isn't his, but Aria doesn't know. Their lives continue until one day Dianne Fitzgerald makes a surprise visit at Rosewood High. The woman has one goal: to bust Ezra, and take Aria down with him.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story has been bugging me for a while, but I've been too lazy to write it. I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to ABC Family**

******(oh, and btw, it takes place after Ezra finds out Malcolm isn't his, but Aria doesn't know)**

Three long weeks had passed since Aria had kissed Ezra goodbye in the Rosewood High's hallway. Two weeks had passed since Aria had run out of Ezra's apartment complex just after he told her he would do anything for her. The past few weeks had been torturous for Aria. Every second she wished she could back to Ezra. She wished she could snuggle by his side as they watched old movies. She long to feel his kiss: his soft lips against hers. Yet, things couldn't go back, and Aria knew that.

Ever since her and Ezra's break-up, Aria had tried moving on. She had tried to move on with Jake, her martial arts instructor, but was unable to keep her mind off of Ezra. It was as if he was the only thing she could think about. During English class, Aria would never pay attention. She would muster all her strength and keep herself together, hoping that she wouldn't burst into tears in the middle of class. She would place her head on one fist and stare at Ezra, admiring the way he talked, the way he moved, the color of his eyes. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her, too, and they would share a glance of sadness. They both knew that they wanted to be together again, but things were not that simple.

At home, Aria would constantly type up Ezra's number on her cell phone. She would sit on her bed and just study his number, wishing she could press the call button. But she couldn't. In fact, Ezra had called her the day before, but she had ignored the call. She had thought that it was just because he had typed up her number like she did his, and accidently pressed call. She would never in a million years think it was Ezra calling her because Malcolm was not his.

Her life became boring and repetitive. She would think of Ezra every second she was awake then dream of him as she slept. He was implanted in her brain, and it was impossible to get him off her mind. Yet, one announcement changed her life, forever.

**. . .**

You see, it happened during English class. Ezra was rambling on about Hemmingway –and about how things truly evil start from innocence –when Vice Principle Hackett's voice boomed onto the loudspeaker.

"Uh," he stammered, getting used to how his voice sounded projected in every classroom of the school, "I'm sorry for this interference, but we have a surprise visit from somebody giving away tickets to the Osgood Museum. All students and faculty should proceed to the auditorium immediately."

There was a moment of silence after Hacket stopped talking. But that moment quickly ended and students began to talk and ask questions about why somebody would give away tickets to the Osgood Museum. After all, that was such an expensive museum, and tickets to see any of the expeditions cost a ton of cash.

The only people who see not excited about the announcement were Aria and Ezra. They shared a worried glance, and then quickly looked away. Yet, that tiny glance let them communicate quite a lot. The Osgood museum was where Aria and Ezra went to meet Dianne Fitzgerald. Was it a coincidence that somebody was handing out free tickets to the same museum? After all, Ezra's grandparents work was often displayed in that very museum. So there was a possibility that Dianne was involved in this charity program.

Aria's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Ezra.

"So," he mumbled as he stood from his desk, "I think we should all get to the auditorium, right?" He opened the classroom door and waited for everyone to migrate towards the auditorium.

Ezra was one of the last people to enter the auditorium. He walked down the steps in the dark, and spied Aria from the corner of his eye. She sat in the back row, surrounded by her friends, but even in the dark he could tell she was nervous. Ezra found a seat near the front of the auditorium, near the other teachers, and quickly sat down.

Ezra noticed that there was a projector in the middle of the stage in front of him, and that there was a computer attached to the projector. It was as if someone was about to show a slide show. However, the screen was covered by a piece of paper, and Ezra was left to guess what was about to be shown to the whole school.

A few minutes later, Vice Principle Hackett entered the auditorium. He stood in front of the stage with a microphone in hand. He tapped the microphone a couple times –just to make sure it was working –before speaking.

"Good morning," he told the students and faculty in front of him, "we have a surprise visit today. As I said before, some generous soul has offered to give everybody in this room two tickets to the Osgood Museum. There will be a collection shown just for our school."

Everybody cheered. They were all planning on giving their tickets to their parents for Christmas, which was just around the corner.

"Which collection is it?" some kid shouted at the Vice Principle.

"It's a collection from Lyle and Francis Springer," Hackett explained. "Their daughter will be here to present the tickets."

Ezra turned pale. He couldn't breathe. That meant that his mother would enter the auditorium in just a few second. And his mother knew about him and Aria. He was sure that she would do anything to get him in trouble. In fact, there was no generous bone in his mother's body, so the only reason that his mother would donate all those tickets would be to get him into trouble.

"Please, everybody," Hackett announced, "welcome Mrs. Dianne Fitzgerald."

Dianne entered the auditorium from the wing of the stage. She was covered in diamonds and bleached in Channel. She took a quick glance at the high school students, and then her eyes made her way to Ezra.

She gave him a quick smirk. He was right; she was planning to do something. And he had walked right into her trap.

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dianne entered the auditorium from the wing of the stage. She was covered in diamonds and bleached in Channel. She took a quick glance at the high school students, and then her eyes made her way to Ezra._

_She gave him a quick smirk. He was right; she was planning to do something. And he had walked right into her trap._

"Good morning," Dianne Fitzgerald greeted to the people in the auditorium.

The high school students applauded in response, oblivious to how evil the woman in front of them truly was. The only people who did not clap and cheer were Aria and her friends. Aria stayed silent in her seat, she grumble a curse under her breath, then slouched until she was barely visible. She watched Dianne closely, but kept on stealing glances at Ezra, who too, looked terrified.

Emily, Spencer, and Hanna had heard Aria's stories about Dianne, so they understood why Aria looked so terrified. However, they didn't know what to say. They examined their friend, and then watched the way Dianne talked. She was filled with confidence, and they all knew that that meant she was up to something.

Dianne then took the microphone from Hackett's hand and gripped them with her delicately manicured fingers. "I am going to be hosting an art show at the Osgood Museam," she announced. "The artwork will be a display of my parents' best artwork, and I will be presenting each of you with two tickets each."

Again, the crowd roared. It wasn't really that they cared, since none of them really understood the beauty of art.

"But," Dianne continued, just as the cheering lowered down, "before I present the tickets, I am going to show you a video of the previous expeditions, just so you know what you are getting yourself into." Her face turned into a smirk. "I know that most of you do not understand the beauty of art, so I do hope that this presentation changes your perspective."

Some students groaned, but others cheered. The longer this assembly, the more class wasted. The only people who looked terrified were Aria and Ezra.

_A video of previous expeditions. _Dianne's words rung in Aria's head, making her feel sick. She and Ezra had gone to one of the expeditions, and she was sure that Dianne would be showing a picture of them together. It was such a Dianne Fitzgerald thing to do.

"Alright then," Dianne mumbled as she moved the mouse on the laptop around a bit, waking up the computer. She removed the paper which covered the projectors light, causing a video to bloom onto the black auditorium wall. "Here we go." She quickly pressed the play button to the video.

At first the video was normal. A classical music piece drifted in the background, and the camera zoomed into some of the better artwork. The audience roared an occasional "ohh" and "ahh", but either than that, the auditorium was quiet. Yet, Aria was not calm.

She was sure that the worst was yet to come. Because of her experiences with A, Aria knew that even if the begging was calm, it did not mean that the worse was not yet to come. So, she fidgeted in her seat, bit her fingernails, and prayed that the video would end as soon as possible.

But it didn't. In fact, right as Ezra Fitz began to calm down; he spied his face on the wall. _She's done it, _he thought, _my mom has officially done it. _The picture of him lasted only a second, but everybody knew it was him. He was slowly sipping on a glass on Chardonnay, looking for Aria.

"Mr. Fitz!" some people in the audience cheered.

Ezra closed his eyes shut, hoping that he was just dreaming, but he wasn't. In fact, when he opened his eyes a few seconds later, his heart stopped.

There was a picture in the video of him and Aria kissing just before the art show. And it was projected onto the auditorium wall. Everything around him stopped. He was having an out-of-body experience. Everything was going in slow motion. Around him, he could hear the echo of a few teachers gasping. He could see a foggy image of his mother smirking, and he could saw every detail of Vice Principle Hackett's very surprised face. Ezra turned around to see if he could spy Aria, and he did, with her face buried deep in her hands.

They were doomed and they knew it.

"Aria Montgomery!"

Aria slowly lifted her head from her hands. She was at the top of the auditorium, near the door, and she knew that she could escape if she wanted to. But what good would that do?

"Aria Montgomery!"

Aria heard her voice being shouted again.

"Yes?" she called, nonchalantly. She was trying to pretend like she had not just seen a picture of her and Ezra in the middle of an assembly.

"Come down here this instance!" Hackett shouted.

Aria took a deep breath, and then looked to her friends. They, too, were terrified for Aria, but gave her a small smile and a tight squeeze on her hand. This gave her confidence.

Slowly, Aria descended the stairs to the stage, ignoring all the looks being shot at her. She knew that nobody was actually surprised, maybe except for the teachers, as she and Ezra had made their relationship quite public. However, she knew that she would be called names for the rest of her life, and she had to prepare herself.

By the time she got down to the stage, where Dianne and Hackett stood, Aria managed to look up at the projector. It was paused on the clip of her and Ezra's short kiss. _Great! _She thought.

Next, Aria looked at Dianne. She shot the old lady a death stare, and then returned her gave back to Hackett.

"Yes?" she asked again, as calmly as she could. Inside, she was trembling.

Hackett was taken aback by how calm Aria was reacting. "Is this you!" he snapped, gesturing to the computer screen.

Aria gulped, and then nodded shyly. "Ya," she announced, "that's me."

"And who is that?" Hackett continued, as he pointed to the picture of Ezra.

"I think you already know the answer," Aria whispered, hoping that she wouldn't be heard. But, the auditorium was so quite nobody would believe that it was packed with teenagers.

"I know who it is!" Hackett roared. "But I want to hear you say it."

"Uh," Aria mumbled. "That's Ezra Fitz."


End file.
